Grow up
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "-"You want me to grow up?" Michelangelo was still, a hard, cold determination coming into his eyes. "Fine. If that's what you want, then I will." He said coldly.-" But what's the cost? And will his brothers realise just what he does,before it's too late?


**G **r o w**. U **p

* * *

"Sometimes Michelangelo, I wish that you would just _grow up_!" Leo was openly furious, hands clenched into tight fists, face flushed beneath his mask.

"What If I don't want to?" Michelangelo looked just as angry.

"One day, Michelangelo, you are going to get one of us killed because of your foolishness. You never pay attention, you are never focused, and you never_ train!_ What is with you?"

"You want me to grow up?" Michelangelo was still, a hard, cold determination coming into his eyes. "Fine_._ If that's what you want, then I will." He said coldly.

Leonardo straightened, a strange, skeptical look on his face. Then his eyes hardened, "Good."

***0***

Raphael hated to admit it, but Leo was correct. Mikey was immature and he didn't focused, he is always fooling around, watching TV and playing games. Raphael was not one to take Leonardo's side, but in all fairness, it could get Mikey killed. Natural talent wasn't enough to make up for a complete lack of focus. Not that Raphael could talk, but still.

Michelangelo's music was loud, annoyingly so. Okay, I get the angst shit, but this is stupid. As he moved to get Mikey to turn it down for once, he caught onto the lyrics of the song. _Grow up_ by Simple plan.

_**This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room**_

It suddenly hit him how much this song reminded him of Mikey. He started to listen to the lyrics a little more closely.

_**If you're looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go**_

Depending how you looked at it, show could mean TV. And Mikey was _always_ watching TV.

_**Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up**_

When they were younger he always use to promise that he would never change, that he would keep being happy and optimistic. Every time one of them use to tell him to grow up, he used to say something' like "I'm not gonna change, just give it up already" It had been annoying, but strangely endearing.

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up**_

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up**_

He's always happy and optimistic, always bouncing back no matter what, keeping them going.

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun**_

He could cheer you up no matter what, and he never takes anything seriously, except family. _Family._

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better grow up**_

_**Cause I'm not gonna change**_

_**I don't wanna grow up!**_

Raphael rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was going to have to sort this whole mess out.

***0***

Mikey woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed. He stretched and yawned, ready for another day. All of a sudden, he remembered the argument from the previous day. He deflated, slumping down on his bed. He had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

The same cold determination as before entered his eyes, he would do it, even if it was just to make his brothers realize what he did for them. What he had been doing his whole life. Keeping them whole, keeping them sane.

To loose the part of himself that meant the most to him would be hard. But if that's what had to be done, if that's what everyone wanted then so be it. Mikey just wanted to keep his family happy.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen. Don was there, with a cup of coffee and looking like he was still asleep. Mikey smiled, grabbing a bowl of cereal and sitting down. After a few moments Raphael entered the room. He got himself breakfast and joined his brothers at the table. Mikey ate in silence, lost in thought. After a while he looked at Raph and noticed that he was looking at him with an odd, thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" he asked curiously, if not a little defensively.

Raphael sneered, "What."

Mikey shrugged and went back to his cereal.

A few moments later Leo's voice floated in, calling them into the dojo. Grumbling under his breath Raph put his things in the sink and left the kitchen. Mikey followed, although minus the moaning and whining that usually accompanied him when he was faced with training. Donnie was now almost awake so he got up and went to the dojo as well.

When he got there, Mikey was already busy doing warm ups and Leo and Raph were talking. Shrugging at the unusual scene, he walked in to join them.

***0***

Mikey room felt so empty now. Empty shelves where his favorite possessions had rested. But they were all gone now, in a bag in the storage room. He would do what he had to. During morning practice he focused everything he had on his katas, done everything perfectly and after a while, even beaten Leo at sparing. Master Splinter had been very impressed and his brothers surprised. For a moment it had seemed alright and worth while, until the reality of it all came crashing down and he excused himself and headed to his room.

The entire day, he hadn't read a single comic or watched a single cartoon or played a single video game. He felt strange, empty, and hollow, but he didn't care, he didn't matter to them. The entire day, always silent and obedient, just like they wanted. If they wanted him to grow up, then they would get just what they wanted.

***0***

Donnie stared at the blank computer screen he was trying to get some work done but he just couldn't concentrate. It had been a week since Leo and Mikey had fought and he was really concerned about his younger brother. He never seemed to laugh, he never joked anymore and he seemed to spend most of his time either in the dojo or his room. Speaking about the dojo, Mikey was beating everyone in sparing, even Leo and he could hold off Master splinter for the longest, almost twice as long as normal. The thing was, he stopped his taunting, playfulness when he fought and did it in an almost resigned way.

The rest of the family was also acting odd. Fighting more than usual, even Don himself was more edgy, probably due to lack of food and rest. Leo had been training obsessively, Raph was almost never home and he seemed worried and agitated.

Donnie couldn't understand why his younger brother was acting like that, it was like he was a different person altogether.

Then it hit him, he suddenly realized why Mikey was acting like he was.

Michelangelo had grown up.

His baby brother had followed through on his promise; he no longer goofed off, played games, read comics or did any other childish things that he use to do. He trained hard and spent all of his free time in the dojo or his room, kind of like Leonardo.

This had affected the rest of the family badly. There was no one to make sure that Donatello went to bed or ate, no one to stop Leo from his training and no one to make Raph see reason.

Mikey had done all of that and more.

He was the one that kept everyone going, kept everyone believing.

He kept them smiling, kept them happy

He was the one that held them all together

Kept then sane.

Now that was all missing, leaving a big, gaping hole in the family's intricate design.

Shocked by this sudden realization, Donatello got up and headed to Mikey's room.

***0***

Mikey lay on the bed in his room. The ache in his chest had grown so deep and painful that he just didn't feel like he could do anything more . He was worried about the way that his brothers had been acting but he new that they wouldn't listen to him anyway. He felt empty and hollow and nothing at that moment could ever change that. He had let a part of him go and he could not get it back without breaking his promise, something that he refused to do. He just sat there in the dark for hours at a time and let his mind wander to the things he had left behind.

***0***

Donatello stood before Michelangelo's closed door. He could see from under the door that it was dark in there. Hesitantly, he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mikey?" Don said softly, squinting for his brother. Running his hand along the wall, he fumbled with the light switch before flicking it on. He saw that Mikey was lying motionless on his bed.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?"

There was no reply. When he walked closer he could see that his brother's eyes were open but that he was just laying there facing the wall, staring at it. His eyes were so…empty. Don gasped; it was like a punch in the gut.

"Mikey?"

Slowly Mikey turned. "What?" He muttered

"I-I just wanted to see if you were okay…" Don answered hesitantly

"Yeah, just fine. Now can you please get out of my room?"

Don gasped at his little brother's words. "I just…ok Mikey, I'll leave…just, I'm here if you need me…"

"Thanks. Close the door on your way out."

Don stepped out of Michelangelo's room, shut the door and slumped against the wall. He felt tears in the back of his eyes.

When had things gotten so bad? When had his baby brother changed so much? Become so…cold, so hard?

The purple clad turtle wiped his eyes furiously. Now was no time to fall apart. He had to do something, bring back the Mikey he knew. Pushing himself up he headed downstairs.

Next stop: Leonardo

***0***

Raphael hit his punching bag furiously, watching in satisfaction as a small split appeared. He lashed out, hitting it again, kicking , venting all of his frustration.

His family was slowly falling apart and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Leo wouldn't stop training, not even when master splinter told him too.

Don almost never left his lab. Stopping only known again and almost never resting.

And Raph, well, his anger was just getting worse and worse with no way to realize it. He felt like he was going to explode soon.

He felt anger for Mikey for acting like this, anger at Splinter and Donnie for not stopping this, anger at himself for being helpless and anger at Leo for being the one who started this all.

"Aaah!"

He shouted in frustration and lashed out furiously. His dragon kick snapped the chain holding his punching bag up, causing it to go flying across the room, crashing into the television sets, sending them toppling down.

Raph winced, "Shell…"

Sighing he shook his head, it wasn't like anyone really used it anymore. Sure Splinter used it sometimes for his stories but that wasn't that often. Raph's shoulders slumped at the thought. Mikey hadn't used that in over a week, he had barely come out of his room. Only to cook, eat and practice, that was it.

His younger brother, usually so full of life and energy had been reduced to a lifeless shell of his former self.

He had to go and talk to Mikey, try to get him to see reason. Things couldn't continue like they had been for the past few days.

Sighing he started towards Mikey's room. On his way, Don stopped him.

"You going to talk to Mikey?"

"Yeah, this is getting a little outta hand.." Raph agreed

"Hmm…just be ready okay? Mike's…different…"

"I will be."

"When you're done, come find me. I wanna know how it went." Don added

"Kay. Where you going Don?"

"To speak with Leo, he's got to see what's happening to our family. This cant carry on."

"Yeah, good luck braniac." Raph said, flipping over the railing

"You too." Don answered, already half way to the dojo.

***0***

Raph reached out and knocked on his brother's door. He paused, getting no response he knocked again, harder this time.

_Don't do this Mikey.._

Pushing down on the handle, he found that it wasn't locked. He shut his eyes, gathered his courage and stepped inside… _who knew it was so hard to confront your little brother…_

***0***

Splinter sat in a meditative position in the middle of his room, he felt the tension in the house between his sons, it had been going on all week. He was concerned for all of them, but specifically Michelangelo. His youngest son had grown cold and distant lately.

Splinter hopped that his older sons would be able to get him back as he use to be. He was relying on his sons to solve this problem on their own, without his assistance. He knew that he wouldn't always be there and his sons needed to be able to fix problems on there own. He was there though and would intervene as soon as he felt that things had gone too far. Sighing he tried to ignore these things and focused on sinking deeper into his meditative state.

***0***

"Mikey…Mikey…you awake?"

"Yeah."

Raph sighed and stepped into the room fully. He shut the door behind him and waked over to him brother's bed. He saw Michelangelo's siloet lying on the bed, facing the fall. This shocked him for a moment but he regained composure.

He put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Mike…look at me."

Mikey turned in a resigned way and sat up facing his brother. "…Yesss…"

"What's going on?"

Mikey's eyes opened wide at the unexpected question, but a cold dark look entered them, his mouth became a grim line of determination. "Nothing."

"Like I'm eva gonna believe that."

"Like I care," Mikey shot back and turned away. Well, he tried too but Raph twisted him around causing him to bump the wall gently.

"Spill it."

"I don't have anything to spill." Mikey glared coldly at his older brother, taking the red banded turtle by surprise for a moment.

"More like you don't wanna spill it," Raph countered after recovering "In case you haven't noticed, I'm actually trying to help you."

Mikey considered that for a moment, before casting a cold, weary look at him. "You mean you're actually concerned for once?"

That shocked and hurt Raph more than he would admit, shaking the comment off he answered. "Stranger things have happened."

"Good point."

"Don't make me ask again."

Mikey was silent for a moment, "Ok, you wanna know what's wrong, huh? Everything! Everyone! Life!" he practically shouted, startling Raphael.

"I'm so crap-sick of this! I'm told to grow up…I do, that's not good enough. There's something wrong now! Why can't you people just make up your minds! I'm so sick of this!"

Raph stared at his little brother with worry and concern. "…Mikey…"

'I just can't anymore Raph…" Michelangelo whispered despondently, "…I just…can't…" he stared at the floor tears in his eyes.

He shivered slightly and Raph grabbed the blanket and draped it over his younger brother. The feel of the soft fabric hitting his shoulders made him look up.

"Raph...I-I, just…" He chocked down a sob. Raphael sat down and put his arm around his baby bro, squeezing him gently.

"It's just…nothing I do…I-I'm never…good enough…"

Raph's eyes widened in surprise. "Mikey that's not true."

"Right." Mikey muttered sarcastically, some of his previous bitterness coming through.

"Listen bro, what you do _is_good enough, you're good enough." He turned Michelangelo to face him.

"But Leo and sensei…"

Raph felt anger at his older brother and father stir up. "Look Mikey, fearless isn't always right and ya know sensei, he 'wants what's best for us' meaning he'll listen to Leo just 'cause he's so damn perfect."

Mikey sniffed.

"Don't change, Mikey."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're perfect the way you are, don't try to be someone you're not."

"Really?" Mikey asked almost…hopefully?

"Yeah Mikey, you're the little brother you wanna put in a box and try'ta post to china when your parents aren't looking, but the one that nobody can live without."

Mikey chuckled slightly at these words and Raph marveled that it was the first time he had heard him do so all week.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah…kinda…I still wanna talk to Leo and appologise to Don.."

"Good. Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"If you tell anyone 'bout this, I'm gonna do the whole china thing."

"Your secretes safe with me…for now…"

"Mikey…"

"Just kidding."

"You better be…" Raph smiled slightly and left the room.

Michelangelo sighed, he felt a lot better now that he knew Raphael was on his side but he still felt…wrong. He needed to speak to his other brothers first. He'd do it first thing in the morning.

***0***

_Kick, down up, step behind, seisan- Punch punch-__Face front, heisoku dachi-Down- Up, double strike- Down and strike- Right seisan, block- Punch punch turn- Punch punch-__harai uke_

Breathe in. Breathe out. Calm, focused precise. No distractions.

Leo smile slightly, he was good, so good that he could do them in his sleep. He could even perform them with his eyes closed, confident in the knowledge that he was keeping perfect time.

_Step forward, zenkutsu dachi – right shoman tsuki- shoman tsuki left_

"Leo?"

Leonardo paused and turned around, annoyed at this disruption in the form of his purple clad brother. "Yes, Don?"

"We need to talk, about Mikey."

Leo closed his eyes in esperation. "I though Mikey wasn't a problem anymore."

"A problem?" Don asked shocked, "Leo, he's never been a problem!"

"Yeah, well, that's not what you used to think every time he broke something in your lab." Leo replied, surveying his younger brother with infuriating calmness. Donatello stared at him for a long moment before clenching his fist in anger- very un-Don like.

"Cant you see what's been happening Leo?" He spat, "How this is tearing our family apart? Don't you care? Or is the only thing you care about your training and being perfect?"

Leonardo stared at him. Shock and hurt evident in his eyes. He trained _because_ he cared about them, to protect them. How could don even think that? "D-Don, I don't- it's-"

"Save it Leo. Just think about it. How has Mikey been acting? What have we done to him?"

Once he'd over come the shock of hearing Donnie like this, he _did_think about it. He first thought how nice and quiet it had been…too quiet. He realized that there was an absence of joy, laughter and notice from there home. Him and Raph fought more- when Raph was there. Don never left his lab and he was always training…there was no balance. It was his fault. He had fought with Mikey, told him to grow up. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Shell…I-I didn't…I did…" He put his head in his hands, shocked and ashamed at how he had been acting. Seeing this, Don softened. He put an arm around his older brother comfortingly.

"It's okay Leo."

"no, it's not. I've been so blinded by what I wanted,,,I forgot about everyone else…espesialy Mike." He said softly

"Leo. We all did that. Me included. I just went to talk with Mike now, he's…changed…"

Leonardo looked up, "Changed?"

"Yeah, he was, just so…he barley spoke to me and them chased my out of his room."

"What?" Leo was dumbfounded. Mikey always spoke to much and he never, ever, chased any of them out of his room. He was the most open of all of them, hiding almost nothing. Had so much changed.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Donatello's soft sigh, "Just talk to him bro, try to sort this out."

Leo nodded. "I will" , he glanced at the clock which now showed 2 am. "tomorrow…today…you know what I mean."

"Probably best." Don agreed. He turned, about to leave the dojo when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Leo, slightly surprised.

"Thanks Don."

That said it all.

"No problem."

***0***

Michelangelo stared sadly at his dark, blank ceiling, thinking about everything. About life. He really hoped that he had the courage to face his oldest brother in the morning. Talking to Raph had helped, it was nice to know that his older brother supported him but...

Glancing at the clock he sighed. 4am and he still wasn't asleep. This was going to be a long night, but he had a feeling that morning would come all too soon.

Wasn't there some way he could get out of talking to him? Facing up to all his faults, faults that Leo always saw…maybe…if he…but no, they'd find him…but not if…

***0***

Leo knocked on Mikey's door. It was 10 in the morning and Leo was a little worried about his brother's late appearance. Mikey was always a relatively early riser, just after him and Splinter. He opened the door slightly and peeked inside. It was still dark inside but Leonardo could see a shape in the bed, under the covers.

He gulped, summoning his courage and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He slowly walked over to the bed and put a hand on the sheet.

"Mikey?" Leo said softly, He shook the form in the bed, causing the covers to fall off uncovering a stack of pillows. Leo stared in shock, trying to take in what he was seeing.

***0***

Donatello sat on the couch, book in hand. He was completely engrossed, scanning the words. Suddenly, he felt claws digging into his leg. Looking down at Klunk, he scowled, pushed him away and returned his gaze to the book. A few moments later he felt more of the persistent clawing on his leg.

'Klunk." He stated, removing the cat, "I'm busy and my leg is not a scratch post, okay? Now go and bother Mikey or someone."

Donatello chuckled as the reality of what he was doing sunk in, "I must be loosing it…I'm talking to a cat as if it understands me."

Shaking his head, he returned to reading when an almost…irritated?...meow reached his ears and very sharp claws made their mark on Donatello's leg once again.

"Ouch! Ok, that's it." He said, glaring at the cat. He picked it up by the scruff of its neck and dumped it a good distance from the living room. He practically ran back to the couch and sat down, glancing back to see if Klunk was following him.

Fortunately, the cat seemed to have gotten the message and was now walking around, sniffing the different areas. Don watched, curious about Klunk's odd behavior. The cat walked over to the door and started pawing at it, mewing persistently as if wanting to get out. Donatello frowned slightly, what was with that cat? Mikey usually let it out first thing, as soon as he was up. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember seeing Michelangelo all morning…he was usually up by that time. His frowned deepened and he rose, deciding to check with Leo, maybe he was over reacting... _Yeah…right._

He was half out of his seat when Leo came rushing in, a worried look on his face. Don opened his mouth to say something but Leonardo beat him to it. "Mikey's missing."

Don's eyes widened in shock, "Missing? W-What do you mean… 'Missing'?"

"I mean, he's not in his room or any other part of the lair and his shell cell is on the table. He's gone!"

"Shell… call Raph, let's go look for him!" Don answered.

Leo nodded. "I already told Raph. He's probably waiting for us."

Taking a deep breath, Don followed Leo to the door, grabbing his cell on the way.

***0***

Raph twirled his Sais in agitation as he waited for his brothers to join him. How had they let this happen? Nobody had ever expected that Mikey would run away…not in a million years. Not him. Raph scowled, he of all people –err- turtles- should have expected it.

Just then. Don and Leo rushed in. "What took ya so long?" Raph asked angrily.

"Raph we're all worried but acting like this isn't going to help, take responsibili-"

"Our little bro is missing an' you're lecturin' me?"

Leo opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off my Donatello, "Look you two, this isn't helping things. Do you want to find Mikey or not." Ignoring their shocked faces Don continued. "You do? Good. Now let's go."

Slightly stunned at Donnie's reaction, Raph and Leo complied.

When they got top side, they immediately split up, Leo went East, Don North and Raph West.

Raphael was seething, angry and worried. How could Mikey do something like that? How could they have not seen the signs, _he_ not have seen them! He felt that he had let his little brother down…if something happened to him he Raph would never forgive himself. If they never saw him again. Raph shook his head at this. No, Mikey was a great ninja, he could hold his own…but he had been so depressed lately…what if… _No_, Raph thought hastily, _he would do that. Not Mikey. Don't even go there…_but he hadn't thought that Mikey would run away either…

***0***

Mikey sat on a rooftop, staring into the distance. It was getting later…he'd been hiding all day. Moving all the time, never in sight of anyone or in any of his usual spots. He knew that his brothers would be out looking for him but he didn't want to be found. It was twilight now and he felt more at ease being out in the open on a rooftop. It was refreshing and it gave him time to think.

Truth be told, he felt kinda bad about blowing off his brothers like this, especially Raph after he'd spoken to him… talking to him had really helped, he'd felt a lot better afterwards…but he hadn't told his brother everything.

Michelangelo was not looking forward to speaking with Leo, he had no idea what to expect…he was scared though, not of Leo but of what he might say, maybe his older brother just wouldn't forgive him. Mikey wasn't sure that he could handle that, he wouldn't usually think Leo capable of something like that but lately things had been weird and he was worried that he'd pushed his katana wielding brother too far this time.

Sighing, he shifted slightly and stared down into the ally, life sucked right now…..he leaned a little farther, continuing to stare at the sun as the last bit of it set.

He glanced downward again. Why was he even here? He was of no use to anyone, let alone his brothers or father….he sighed again…what was the point…in _him_….in life…?

***0***

Leonardo leaped over the next rooftop, landing gracefully on the other side. Mentally, he was berating himself for every bad thing he had done and said for the past week or so, but especially for that argument…

If he hadn't said what he'd said, then none of this would have happened. His little brother wouldn't be missing. He cursed himself inwardly as he continued to search, scanning the rooftop. He checked behind the staircase entrance incase Mikey was hiding behind there, though he doubted that. All he found was a few pieces of litter and a plastic bag. Leonardo shook his head in slight disbelief, how new Yorkers managed to litter _up there_ was beyond him, that building hadn't been used in months…

Sighing, he jumped to the next rooftop, not finding anything of value, he continued on.

***0***

After searching yet another rooftop, Raph paused, pulling out his shell cell. Flipping it open, he pushed Donatello's speed dial and brought the phone to his ear. After ringing a few ties, Don pick up.

"Hello"

"Hey. Don, where are ya?"

"I'm by the docks, why?"

"Jus' askin'. Look, I've checked most of down town an I still haven't found anythin'. Ya gonna get that posatronic-whastaname tracker thing workin' anytime soon?'

Don sighed at the other end, "No go, I still need some parts. We're just going to have to keep looking."

"Yeah, like we can just stop. I'll see ya later."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye."

Raphael snapped the phone shut irritably. Tucking it in his belt, he turned and continued searching the next roof. He scowled at the empty roof, angry that he hadn't found his brother yet and neither had Leo or Don since they hadn't called.

Raph tried to push the nagging dread in his gut aside but it was still there. Suppose something happened to Mikey, there were so many things that could happen to someone in New York at night. Being Mutant ninja turtle with countless enemies that wanted them dead didn't help things at all.

He briefly looked across the city, eyes sweeping across the light and rooftops.

_Where are you Mikey?_He thought, sighing in both annoyance and worry for his youngest brother.

***0***

Don sighed as he put down his phone after talking with Raph. _I cant do everything,_he thought irritably, _I'm not a miracle worker._

He did a brief check of his surroundings before taking off again. Okay, he was smart but he couldn't make something, anything without parts! Parts, that he currently did not posses. He'd tried, but there were a few things he needed first. Searching was the only solution. They could always wait till Mikey just decided to go home, Don, like everyone else, knew that he would never run away forever. But that would take too long and besides, no one would function right if one of their brother's were missing.

Shaking his head slightly at the whole situation, Donatello carried on looking.

***0***

Mikey sat on the rooftop, looking down dejectedly. He sighed, knowing that he was probably overacting with everything but he couldn't help it. He was still a little worried (A lot) about Leo's reacting but he was feeling a lot better after sitting here for a while. He felt calmer and a little more at ease with everything.

Looking up, he stared silently at the moon, thinking about everything that had happened in the past week or so. Things had changed and not for the better. _I still have to apologize to Don…_he thought to himself. _I have to go home eventually…._

…But he could put it off for a while longer…

He stiffened slightly, suddenly feeling like he was being watched. Someone was there…

***0***

Leonardo stood on a nearby rooftop, seeing a figure in the dark. He squinted, not able to see who or what it was. He jumped the gap silently, keeping to the more shadowed area. He looked closer. In the moonlight it wasn't hard to see…

Leo sighed quietly with relief. Mikey.

He saw his brother tense up ever so slightly as he stepped out of the shadows. A second later, Michelangelo was on his feet, nunckus spinning. Leo, stepped out of the shadows, arms raised in the classic surrender gesture and a slight smile on his face.

"Relax, it's just me." He assured.

Mikey looked at him for a moment before stopping his nunchucks and slipping them back in his belt. "Leo, do not sneak up on a ninja like that!" he scolded softly. Turning, he sat down on the edge of the roof again. Leo blinked before going to join him.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Mikey spoke, "Sorry for leaving like that." He said quietly, "I just …needed time to think." _(Leaving out the other reason…)_

"It's okay, just... tell us next time." Leo answered, looking at him.

Mikey smiled slightly, "I'll try to remember that."

Leo glanced at his younger brother, trying to work up the courage to apologize, or at least to try to apologize…when he could get the words out.

"Um…Mikey?" He started, slightly hesitant.

"Yeah…?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, okay? For everything, for what I said, how I was acting, I-I didn't mean it…any of it…"

He looked down, refusing to look his brother in the eye…what if he didn't forgive him…what if…

Mikey looked at him, slightly taken back, "_You're sorry_?" he asked shocked.

"..Um…yeah...I-"

"…I thought you'd be mad…"

"What?" Leo asked, shocked, "Why would you think that?"

"…"

"Oh…right. Look Mikey, I told you I didn't mean that stuff." Leo put his hand on his shoulder, relieved when it wasn't shrugged off, "Really. I-I wasn't thinking and, I just…I don't know. I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry, bro."

Mikey looked at him, "I.." He hesitated slightly, "it's okay, Leo. I know you didn't."

"So…do you…forgive me…?" Leo asked, slightly hesitant

Mikey smiled softly, "I forgave you the moment you told me to grow up."

Leo looked at him, shocked. "Really?"

"Really."

Leo hugged Mikey tightly, "I'm really sorry."

"Me too." Mikey answered.

They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company, both completely relieved at the outcome of their conversation.

***0***

"_Shell!"_Leo muttered suddenly.

"What?" Mikey asked, concerned.

"I forgot to call the others when I found you." He stated, looking guiltily, "They're gonna _kill me_!"

Mikey chucked at his brother, shaking his head, "You're right, what kinda flowers do you want at the funeral?"

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
